Harry Dursley
by potterandweasel
Summary: Petunia Dursley falls in love with the green eyed baby left on her doorstep and gains another son. Where does the story lead then? (this is a rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sorry I know I did say I'd not put one of these but I just have to inform you guys that I changed the name from The benevolent cauldron to Harry Dursley because lets face it, it was a shit title.**

**This is incredibly OOC, just a forewarning but c'mon when in Harry Potter would petunia ever treat harry nicely?**

**Also just a warning the poll is currently tied between four people so make sure to vote!**

**Summary: Petunia Dursley falls in love with the green eyed baby left on her doorstep and gains another son. Where does the story lead then?**

* * *

**[ Sunday 1st of November, the day after Lilly and James's death]**

_Mr and Mrs Dursley_

_Due to the unfortunate deaths of James and Lily Potter your nephew, Harrison Potter, has been left in your care. I will be paying you monthly with funds from the Potter vault to go towards caring for the child. Treat him well Petunia, or there will be consequences. _

_sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia scrunched up the letter in anger. "Old bastard thinking I'd ever mistreat an innocent child" she muttered to herself as she pulled back the blankets to look at her nephew.

She cooed as she caught sight of short unruly black hair and those emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes. "Oh darling, aren't you a handsome young thing?"

Petunia picked up the bundle of blankets and brought him inside the house, to finally get some warmth. She place little Harry in Dudley's high chair temporarily before making him a sippy cup of juice. She handed the cup over to Harry and started making up porridge for Harrison and Dudley and some Bacon and Eggs for Vernon and herself.

She was feeding Harry his last spoonful of porridge when Vernon walked in bleary eyed with Dudley who was half-asleep rubbing his eyes with his chubby fists. "Who's the baby?" Vernon asked Petunia.

"It's Harry, my nephew." Petunia told him, watching as he got redder and redder.

"I don't want none of that freakishness in my house, get him out"

"Vernon! He's an innocent boy! Look at him" Petunia said with a raised voice, pointing at Harry who blew a raspberry and giggled while holding his arms out to Petunia.

Vernon's eyes softened as he took in the happy child, who was unaware that his parents were no longer alive. "Sorry pet" He muttered, looking down in shame. "I just want what's best for Dudders, magic is unknown and he could attract the wrong kind."

Petunia picked up Harry out of the high chair and placed him on her lap while Vernon slotted Dudley into Harry's previous seat. The Dursley's ate their meal in silence before they placed the two toddlers in the playroom. Vernon and Petunia sat on a sofa in the corner of the room, watching Dudley and Harry run around while giggling at each other.

So what are we going to do?" Vernon asked petunia while keeping an eye on the kids.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Petunia asked while glaring at her husband "Harrison is family, he's staying."

"So what's the plan pet?" Vernon said as he pulled Petunia to lean on him.

"Harry and Dudley are going to share rooms while we're creating Harrison's room but we're changing the guest room into Harrison's room so we need to start planning soon, and we need to buy another crib for Harry pronto."

Vernon nodded at his wife's explanation and pulled her in closer, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we should move." He murmured as he wrapped an arm around Petunia.

Petunia turned her head to face Vernon with a questioning look on her face. "We could do with more space, and a friendlier area, there isn't much for the kids here and I'm not sure if I want our children to grow up like these snooty bitches."

Petunia swooned when she heard Vernon refer to Dudley and Harrison as his children. "Vernon watch your language around the children" Petunia scolded, even though she had a slight smile on her face.

After a few more hours of the two boys playing, and their parents spending some time together Dudley was starting to kick up a fuss because he was bored, hungry and tired.

The two adults picked up a child each and took them down stairs to be fed some dinner before placing the boys in Dudley's cot next to each other. As soon as their heads hit the pillow both boys rolled to up to one another and fell asleep.

Vernon and Petunia spent the time that the boys where dreaming sat on the sofa discussing possible places to move to and what they planned to do. By the time the boys had woke up they decided to move into the house that Petunia owned in Spinners end, her childhood home. The house was large, adequate for the four of them and has two extra rooms compared to Privet drive which will be turned into a playroom while the boys are young and then into a guest room as the boys get older, the other room will be turned into a study.

Petunia and Vernon headed upstairs to grab the boys. When they reached the room and peered into the cot Petunia had Vernon run and get his camera to take a picture of the adorable sight. Dudley was slurping on Harry's hand while Harry had Dudley's foot in his mouth and the boys were cooing at each other.

Each adult grabbed a child before heading down stairs to change and feed the babies. One hour later Harry was sat with Vernon gurgling contentedly while Dudley was wide eyed staring at the TV and playing with his dad's car keys.

"What if Harry turns out to be magical?" Petunia mused.

"We'll just have to learn to control it won't we" Vernon sighed as he pulled petunia up to him, pecking her on the head.

**[December 2nd 1981]**

"Vernon be a dear and quickly have a quick check in the house make sure we haven't forgot anything" Petunia spoke as she buckled Dudley into his car seat.

"And check the cupboard under the stairs" She shouted as she saw her husband's retreating back.

The Dursley (and potter) family are finally moving to spinners end. After a month of preparations the family were finally moving into their house. They'd unpacked important things such as beds, sofas, kitchen equipment, a few changes of clothes and a majority of the children's things so they could have a day to settle in once they got there.

After the tiring journey to Cokeworth the Dursley's pulled up outside number 15 spinner's end. As she was carrying Harrison and Dudley into their new home, Vernon following with a small pile of boxes, she briefly wondered if she would have the same neighbours.

As she walked in the house Petunia was assaulted with 100's of memories of her precious sister. Petunia wiped the tears out of her eyes and placed both boys in a playpen they had temporarily placed in the living room before she went out the front to help Vernon with boxes. As she was walking out she noticed two blonde people leaving the house next door, Lily's friend house. The woman was holding a cooing baby with blonde hair and storm grey eyes

"Pet!" Vernon called, catching the three blonde's attention who looked over at the commotion.

"Yes dear?" she called back as she grabbed her nappy bag and a box of Harry and Dudley's favourite toys.

"Come look at Harry quick!" Vernon shouted back.

Petunia hurried into the house and dumped the box and bag in the doorway before sprinting into the room and cooing at the sight. Harry had somehow managed to get the box of duvet's into the playpen and he was buried into the box, snoring softly in his sleep. Dudley was laid on the floor next to the box staring in fascination at a toy with a mirror in it.

Petunia quickly pulled the camera out of the front pocket of the nappy back and snapped a picture of both boys. The parents then walked hand in hand out to the card to retrieve the last few bags full of essentials such as toiletries. Petunia noticed that the blondes were joined by a man with greasy black hair. Severus Snape. Petunia sneered at the man before grabbing the rest of the stuff and locking the car, following Vernon into the house.

She slammed the front door shut with her foot and placed the bags with the box and nappy bag in the doorway. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before heading into the room where Vernon held his arms out for her to fall in.

The family of four settled down for the night and decided to watch Cars the movie. Once it was finished Harry and Dudley were but into their cribs as they retired for the night.

**[December 16th 1981]**

It had been a grueling two weeks but finally the house was finally perfect. Everything had been unpacked and had its own place in their new house. They had also been to the local outdoor shop and bought lots of play equipment for the garden such as a sandpit, a paddling pool, water slides, a trampoline, two goal posts and finally a play centre containing two different size slides, two single swings, a double swing and a bridge across leading onto a little mini hideout for the two boys.

As well as this they went to lots of local toy stores and bought the boys lots of Christmas present for the upcoming event.

Today the Dursley's decided to decorate the house for the holiday. They put up their new tree in the corner of their room and wrapped it in sever coloured lights. Harry and Dudley helped their parents put the baubles on the tree before getting bored and toddling off to play with their toys in their corner of the room. Once the tree was decorated Petunia hung up four stocking across the fire-place and hung up some lights around the mirror which was above said fireplace. They sprayed the boy's window and their bathroom window with fake snow and hung up lights and decorations on the roof of the boy's room.

Petunia decorated every single room with little stuffed animals that were either a snowman, Rudolph or Santa. She also placed a row of Santa Russian dolls which Harry and Dudley got much enjoyment out off.

Once they had finished decorating the inside the house Vernon and Petunia wrapped Harry and Dudley up in several jumpers and jackets before they all made their way out in the snow to watch Vernon place the lights up on their house. He placed them across the guttering on the roof, around the outside of the boys window and across the bit of roof which covered their front door. They then placed a blow up Santa in their front garden which Harry and Dudley enjoyed jumping on.

**[December 24th 1981]**

Vernon grinned at Harry and Dudley, who were dressed up little Santa Claus all in one pajamas, as he explain the concept of the milk, mince-pie and carrot ritual to the excited toddlers. He scooped up both the boys and the new sign they had purchased earlier that day and headed into the front garden for one last treat before bed. Vernon pushed the sign into the lawn, through the thick layer of snow, with help from the boys. Once the sign had been pushed in properly Vernon made the boys pose next to their new sign.

Vernon cooed at little Harry and Dudley in their Santa all in one's stood either side of a Santa stop here sign.

The sound of a car door slamming had both boys toddling up the path to greet petunia who had just got back from the shop for some last minute essentials. She grinned as she knelt down and nearly toppled over from the weight of two boys throwing themselves on her. She scooped Dudley up as Harry was passed to Vernon and the family walked into their home, unaware of the beady black eyes watching them.

**[December 25th 1981]**

Petunia and Vernon's eyes shot open as they heard the calls from the other room. "Mamma, daddy" came the cries from the other room where the boys where alternating who called who and bouncing in their cot.

They both looked adorable in there little onesies and hair stuck up all over, excited grins on their faces. "Santa?" Harry asked adorably holding out his hands to one of the adults. Vernon picked up Harry and slung him over his left shoulder while throwing Dudley over his right.

The family headed downstairs and Petunia flicked the kettle on before they both handed the boys their presents. A few hours later and the boys where both busy playing with their new toys and all the discarded boxes and wrapping paper in their playpen. This gave Vernon and Petunia time to exchange their gifts for each other. Petunia teared up as she opened the scrapbook Vernon had made her which was fully of Dudley's baby photos and the more recent one's of both of their little terrors.

Petunia launched herself at Vernon as she peppered his face in kisses before giving him a heated kiss on the lips. They both eventually sat up and Vernon handed her a second and a third package. The first one contained a video camera and the second one contained a canvassed picture of the family that Vernon has secretly got done when they still lived at Privet Drive.

Petunia grinned as she prepared Vernon's presents. "I'm going to test out my present" She told Vernon as she set up the camera facing him as she gave him the first present.

Vernon didn't understand her cheeky smile but he waited for her say and started opening his new present. He grinned as he saw the order form for some new golf clubs and went to hug Petunia for the amazing present. Petunia stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and then gave him a second present as she propped the camera up so it was facing them.

She sat in front of Vernon crossed legs as she watched him open the present. Vernon unwrapped the present cautiously weary of his wives mischievous smile. As he ripped of the last of the paper and unfolded the garment he gasped in surprise. In front of him was a cream newborn vest with the words number one daddy printed on the front. "Are you?" Vernon asked speechless.

Petunia nodded. "Seven weeks."

Vernon launched himself at his wife and pulled her into a gigantic hug as he pulled her into a steamy kiss. He laughed in delight and spread his palm across her stomach, which he realised, had a slight swell to it. He once again grinned in slight shock and disbelief before placing a loving kiss on his wife's neck.

**[9:30 am 23rd august 1985]**

Petunia laid on the sofa with a book while keeping an eye on the three children. Eleanor or Nelly as she had been dubbed was contentedly laid on the floor with her Barbie's while Dudley and Harrison were playing with their toy cars.

The house phone rang and Petunia put her book down to run and get it. "Hello Dursley residence."

"Is this Mrs Petunia Dursley?" a voice asked at the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is she"

"I'm really sorry but your husband has been in a really bad accident and you're down as his emergency contact"

"I'll be right there" Petunia said calmly as she let the news sink in.

She put the phone down and rushed around packing a bag for the kids and Vernon. Who could look after the boys and Nelly? She pondered. Snape! He's the only person she knows on the street properly so she knows he's not dodgy. Most of her friends lived out-of-the-way and she was in a rush.

Petunia grabbed the kids and quickly hauled them next door, knocking hurriedly. "Yes?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as he opened the door. "Vernon's been in a car crash I need to go to the hospital please can you watch the kids for an hour? You're the only person I know."

"No."

"Severus do let them in." A voice drawled from behind and Petunia recognized the blonde man from before.

"Fine."

"Thank you" Petunia breathed with a sigh of relief as she handed the bags to Snape.

"Now kids mummy's just going to see daddy okay." She murmured as she kissed their little cheeks before heading to her car.

"Do come in." Severus told them as he closed the door.

The two boys grabbed their sisters' hands and followed the dark-haired man to his living room where another boy their age was.

"What's your names?" the blonde toddler asked with a sneer on his little lips.

"I'm Dudley, he's Harry and she's Nelly."

"Play." Draco instructed them as he handed a toy dragon to each boy.

Nelly's lip quivered as she was left out so Harry abandoned his toy and told Dudley to play with Draco while he played with Nelly.

"Story please?" Nelly asked with a little lisp.

Harry nodded and he and Nelly crawled into a spare recliner. "How old are you all?" The blonde woman asked as she came to perch on the edge of their chair.

"Me and Dudley are six we're big boys and Nelly is four."

"Nearly five." Nelly spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh wow big girl." Narcissa grinned as she ran a hand through the girl's hair. "When's your birthday?"

"July"

"Only a year till your five then!" Narcissa exclaimed enthusiastically, holding back her chuckles while still running her fingers through the childs hair.

"Feels nice... story now Ryry."

"M'kay Nelly Elly just for you."

The adults grinned as they heard Harry telling Nelly Cinderella just adjusting the names so Nelly was the princess. "Thanks ryry" the little girl murmured as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him before letting out a soft snore.

"Come on we'll lay her on the couch so you can play Harry." Lucius said as he lifted the light girl up.

"Thank you Mr." Harry grinned as he launched himself on to Dudley.

[1:30 pm 23rd august 1985]

There was a knock on the door and Severus grinned as he waded to the door. He had Harry and Draco on his legs and Dudley and Nelly on his arms as he opened the door. "Oh god I'm so sorry." Petunia looked horrified at her children.

"Nonsense we're playing."

Petunia shook her head and grinned. "Sorry for being late Vernon was pretty shook up and I had to help him fill forms and stuff."

"It's fine." He motioned Petunia to come in and waded his way back to the room before throwing himself on the sofa causing the kids to fall on it with him.

"I'm coming to get you." Narcissa sang as she held her arms out in a motion ready for tickling.

All the kids screamed and Nelly hid behind Harry who jumped on Severus. "SEV SAVE ME!" He yelled as he curled up behind the man.

Suddenly Harry and Nelly were being tickled by their shield. "TRAITOR!" Harry roared as he ran to Lucius who picked him and Nelly up to protect them.

"DAD WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Oh no Draco you're on your own."

"Do sit down." Severus panted to petunia as he Narcissa and the children lay out on the floor, all panting.

"m'tired." Nelly mumbled as she stumbled over the bodies and flung herself into Narcissa's arms.

"No Nelly come on." Petunia said as she made to grab her child.

"It's fine you can stay if you want, she's comfy now." Severus suggested as he nodded towards the girls who hard her eyes closed, thumb in mouth and was playing with Narcissa's hair.

"Cissy can I lay with you too please?" Harry asked unsure as he wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Of course darling." Narcissa said as she scooped the child up so he was laid happily next to his sister.

Harry rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"They've played all day so they'll be really tired. We had lasagne for dinner and they ate their entire portion."

Petunia nodded and opened her arms for Dudley who climbed into them and snuggled up. "Thank you so much for this I owe you."

"They're really good kids, I can watch them tomorrow while you go see Vernon if you'd like?"

"Oh no I wouldn't like to impose." She murmured so she didn't disturb Dudley who was nodding off.

"That's my way off telling you I want to play with them again. It's good for Draco and they're really good kids we had no trouble."

"Thank you." Petunia grinned as she stroked Dudders back.

"C'mon Luce we'll put them in bed." Lucius grabbed Dudley while Severus grabbed Harry and Nelly.

They carried the children into Severus's bedroom where Draco was already sprawled out. They placed the children in next to him before returning to Severus's room.

"Cup of tea?" Narcissa asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Yes please."

"How do you take it."

"Milk, three sugars thank you."

Narcissa finished making the tea's and sat down next to Petunia and the two began chatting about their husbands, only stopping when the two men returned from putting the brood down. "I can't thank you enough for today Severus."

"No trouble they're really excellent children." Severus said with a small smile on his face, reminiscing of the days events.

"Thank you." Petunia said beaming in pride.

"How is your husband... Vernon is it?" Narcissa asked Petunia, seeing the worry on the other woman's face.

"He's got a broken arm and toe but... well.. Vernons deaf now" Petunia spoke while her shoulders shook as she held back sobs.

"I'm so sorry" Narcissa said as she went to console the blonde women.

"I don't know what we're going to do" Petunia sighed, giving Narcissa a grateful smile.

"I know sign language, I could teach you and the kids. I'm sure Vernon will get professional help to learn it." Severus said.


	2. narrow minded reviewers

I may be overreacting and I know I said I'm limiting A/N's but this review really pissed me off. They're anonymous so I'm going to reply here;  
**'Please no slash; far to many stories go that way.'** as you know there's a poll for Harry's partner on my profile which featured both girls and boys, so the readers decided who they wanted Harry to be with.  
**'It is one thing to write that kind of stuff if you begin your story with enough foreshadowing'** 'that kind of stuff'? I'm sorry but you make it sounds like some sort of disease.  
Also begin it with enough foreshadowing? HARRY IS SIX. Please explain how it's even possible to create foreshadowing for a slash couple when they're both under the age of ten.  
**'and a published warning before people begin to read the story.'** now this is the bit that pissed me off. Why the fuck should i put a warning for how my story is going to go? You don't see J.K Rowling putting a warning about how dumbledore was gay do you? Just because Harry is in a slash relationship doesn't mean that's all the story is going to be about, it's just extra there isn't going to be sex scenes or anything.  
But the thing that realy pissed me off is the fact that you want me to warn people because it's slash. Why the fuck does it matter the pairing. You don't find it necessary for me to warn people if it's het so why the fuck should I do it for slash because you're that narrow minded the pairing matters.  
You say in the review you don't like Ginny and don't like Harry and Ginny together yet you've clearly read the harry potter books, even thought you don't like the couple so I don't understand how it isn't the same for fanfiction?  
The pairing isn't important in a story, I can understand warning people about the relationship if the story was centred alot around that relationship but the relationship isn't important in my story.  
The only reason I'm making a big deal over who harry is with is because then I can sort out their hogwarts career (his partner) and work on Harrys personality more.  
You'll be please to know though that it's looking like a het pairing, but I'm extremely tempted to make it slash just to piss you off.  
**Sorry guys but this really pissed me off.**


End file.
